An Enemy's Return
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: A sorcerer known as Dogo comes to Enchancia. He seems nice, but the very day he shows up, Sofia's amulet goes missing. Who is he and why did he steal Sofia's amulet?
1. Sorcerer

"Finally!" Cedric said happily.

"I finally finished that potion! I thought I would never finish that potion! But at long last, I have finished it!"

"Great job Mr Cedric!"

"AH!" Cedric screamed.

"Sorry,"

"Hello, Princess Sofia," Cedric said, "what can I assist you with today?"

"I have a bigger sorcery test coming up this Friday! I was hoping you could help me with the six spells!" Sofia said as she handed him a sheet of paper. Cedric read through it aloud.

"Turn a lizard back into a human. Simple enough. Lizardo Chango! Turn a paper into a crystal. Pretty basic. Paper Crystallo! Turn a bucket of water into a bucket of orange juice. That's a rather tough one. Bucket of water heed my way become a bucket of OJ! Summon a… chanul?! It depends on who's chanul you're summoning," Cedric said.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm already getting help on that one from the new Royal Wizard of Avalor, Mateo!" Sofia said.

"Alright then. Summon a painting. Sorry, princess, but I don't know the spell for that one," Cedric said.

"That's alright!" Sofia said.

"Last one… Turn yourself into an animal…" Cedric finished.

"Yeah… I can't use my amulet for that one," Sofia said.

"Come back here tomorrow and we'll start studying!" Cedric said as he put the paper onto his desk.

"Thank you, Mr Cedric!" Sofia said. She turned around and ran out of the room. That night, at dinner, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it your majesties," Baileywick said. Soon enough, there was a man at the dining hall. He had a long, brown beard and long, brown hair. He held a golden staff with a ruby green gem at it's tip and a cat lurked by his side.

"Greetings, your royal majesties of Enchancia! I am Dogo! I have traveled ever so far to find your beautiful kingdom!" he said as he summoned a magic painting of Enchancia Castle.

"Welcome, Dogo! You are quite the sorcerer!" Roland said as he gazed at the painting. His cat meowed and rubbed itself against his cheek.

"Ah! Yes," Dogo said as he glanced at his cat, "This is my pet cat, Awlees!" The cat leapt down and rubbed itself against Sofia's ankle. She laughed happily. She picked it up and gave it back to Dogo. Suddenly, Roland sneezed.

"Is it okay if you put her in the castle zoo? My dad is allergic to cats," Sofia asked.

"But of course, Princess….." Dogo began.

"Sofia. Princess Sofia!" Sofia finished.

"But of course, Princess Sofia!" Dogo said. Dogo turned around and began to walk outside when Violet came up and stopped him in his tracks.

"Pardon me, Mr Dogo, but I would be just fine with bringing your cat outside!" Violet said,

"Oh! Why thank you…." Dogo began.

"Violet!" Violet said as she walked outside.

"Anyway. I hear you have quite the sorcerer yourself. I hear he goes by Cedric the Sensational?" Dogo said.

"Yeah! He's in his workshop preparing to help me learn magic for my sorcery test tomorrow!" Sofia said.

"That is very nice of him! But, I would love to meet him! Might I have your permission, Princess Sofia?" Dogo asked.

"I'll go ask him! It's fine with me if it's fine with him!" Sofia said as she ran off to Cedric's workshop.

"We're almost ready for Sofia's sorcery test tomorrow!" Cedric said. Just then, Sofia walked in.

"Hi, Mr Cedric!" Sofia said.

"Princess Sofia. Is there something else you wanted?" Cedric asked.

"There's a sorcerer in the dining hall and he wants to meet you!" Sofia said.

"Very well then. I suppose I could spare some of my time to meet a sorcerer who calls me names, just as everyone did at Hexley Hall," Cedric said dryly.

"Actually," Sofia said, "he referred to you as Cedric the Sensational!"

"Poseidon's Pumpkins. Someone actually called me that?! Oh! Jump for joy!" Cedric said happily.

"Come along, princess! We mustn't a moment to lose!" Cedric said as he pulled Sofia down the staircase excitedly.

"Hi, Dogo!" Sofia said as she came down with Cedric.

"Ah! So you must be the famous Cedric the Sensational!" Dogo said.

"Oh! Why thank you, Dogo!" Cedric said. That night, Sofia was lying in her bed, reading a book. Eventually, her eyes grew heavy, and she fell asleep.


	2. Unexpected Ally

The next morning, Sofia was awoken by Clover who started pouncing on her.

"Oh! Good morning, Clover!" Sofia said. Clover started speaking, but Sofia couldn't understand him. Sofia was confused. Eventually, she looked down to where her amulet was and saw that it was missing.

"Someone took my amulet!" Sofia said. She clambered out of bed as quickly as possible. She got dressed and started to walk to Cedric's workshop.

"Mr Cedric! My-" she stopped.

"Your-?" Cedric asked. Sofia didn't speak. She just stared at Cedric's neck.

"You? You took my amulet?" Sofia asked.

"What're you talking about? I haven't been in your room since… ever!" Cedric said. He looked down at his neck and saw her amulet. He gasped.

"Princess Sofia! I-I- I swear! I didn't take your amulet!" Cedric said. Sofia was speechless.

"Why? Why? Why, Mr Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"I didn't! I promise! I didn't!" Cedric said. Cedric removed the amulet and handed it to Sofia.

"Hm…" Sofia said.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"I wish to be small!" Sofia said. Nothing happened.

"It's not real!" Sofia said.

"Who could've taken your amulet?!" Cedric asked. Sofia thought about it for a brief moment.

"Dogo!" Sofia said. Cedric thought about what she had said.

"It must've been! The very day he shows up is the very night your amulet goes missing!" Cedric said.

"We've got to find him!" Sofia said. The two ran off to find Dogo. After at least 3 hours of searching around the castle, they couldn't find him.

"Oh! Where could he be?!" Cedric asked.

"We have to ask dad!" Sofia said. The two then ran off to the throne room.

"Dad!" Sofia shouted to him.

"Ah! Sofia! What did you need?" Roland asked his youngest daughter.

"Where's Dogo?" she asked.

"He left early this morning. About 5:00," Roland said.

"Oh! I wanted to say bye to him!" Sofia lied.

"Since he's a sorcerer, he might've gone to Hexley Hall!" Cedric suggested.

"But, remember the LAST time we went there? The headmaster almost stole my amulet!" Sofia said.

"If he's still there, then I suppose we could get Greylock…" Cedric said.

"Great idea, Mr Cedric! Do you mind if we go to Hexley Hall, dad?" Sofia asked.

"Hm. I'm not sure about that, Sofia. From what I heard just now, it could be dangerous for you," Roland responded.

"Don't worry, dad! I'll have Mr Cedric and Mr Greylock there!" Sofia said.

"Quite right, your majesty! Greylock and I will make sure she returns unharmed!" Cedric said, hoping to assure the king.

"Hm. Very well then," Roland said.

"Thank you, dad!" Sofia said. With that, Sofia and Cedric ran outside and hopped into the flying coach. Within a few hours, they arrived at Rudistan. They walked in and was greeted by a slim man. He had thick, long, black hair and brown eyes.

"Ah! Who are you? I assume you're part of a royal family? What with the little girl with a tiara. And you must be a sorcerer!" the man said.

"Yes! I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia and this is our royal sorcerer, Cedric! Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"I'm Grimkall, the royal steward of Rudistan! I heard the last steward was rather a pain for your steward. Was your steward's name Baileywick?" he Grimkall asked.

"Yes! And the last steward of Rudistan was named Slickwell! Yes, he was nasty! He tried to steal Baileywick's job!" Sofia said.

"Ah! What are you here for?" Grimkall asked.

"We're here for Greylock! Your royal sorcerer?" Sofia said.

"He's up in his workshop. Might I escort you?" Grimkall asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks! I'm sure Mr Cedric knows where it is, right Mr Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"Nope. No idea," Cedric said. Sofia sighed.

"Lead the way, Grimkall!" Sofia said. Sofia and Cedric followed him all the way to Greylock's workshop.

"Oidous Kyriodas!" Greylock said. A panting of Cedric covered in makeup appeared and hung itself on the wall.

"Greylock!" Cedric said angrily.

"Ah! Lendric! How are you?" Greylock asked.

"First off, it's Cedric! Second, I was fine until I saw that horrendous painting!" Cedric responded angrily.

"Oh! Princess Sofia! It has been quite some-" Greylock stopped.

"There's something different about you. I just can't put my finger on it…!" Greylock said. Sofia curtsied with her new dress.

"Aha! A new dress!" Greylock said. Sofia nodded.

"But there is something else that's different about- that's it! Where's the necklace you wear all the time?!" Greylock asked.

"It was stolen by a visitor from last night! We came here to ask you for help! Mr Cedric's first suspicion for his location is Hexley Hall!" Sofia said.

"Are you sure you want to go there, Princess Sofia? It can be quite dangerous there," Greylock asked.

"It might be the only way to find my amulet!" Sofia said.

"What's so important about that amulet, anyway? Can't you just get another?" Greylock asked.

"It's one of a kind! And I promised my dad I would never take it off!" Sofia said.

"Ah! Then we'll set off for Hexley Hall right away!" Greylock said.

"I'll come too!" Grimkall said. Sofia and the others looked at at him. "Okay, but… why, Grimkall?" Sofia asked.

"I deplore it when someone does something cruel to someone else, especially if it's to innocent little boys and girls! So I'm coming!" Grimkall said.

"Thank you, Grimkall!" Sofia said. Before they knew it the four people were at Hexley Hall.

"I have a bad memory of the last time I was here…" Sofia said.

"You and me both, Princess Sofia!" Cedric responded.

"What happened last time you were here?" Greylock asked.

"The headmaster tried to steal my amulet!" Sofia said.

"Grimtrix?! But… he does nothing but good! He would never do something bad!" Greylock responded.

"Well, I can't remember who told me this, but he said that you either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain…!" Cedric said.

"Then that's probably what happened in Grimtrix's case!" Greylock said. Just as they were about to enter, a cage fell down upon them. Greylock and Cedric were about to remove the cage using the disappearo spell, but their wands were blasted out of their hands.

"Merlin's Mushrooms! Who was-"

"Me, Cedric!" came a familiar voice.

"Grimtrix!" Sofia said angrily.

"Oh! Well hello there, princess!" Grimtrix said.

"I'm surprised you had the guts to come back here after what happened last time you were here!" Grimtrix said.

"Give me my amulet back!" Sofia shouted to him. Instead of looking amused, he looked confused.

"What are you talking about, princess? I haven't left Hexley Hall since our last encounter!" Grimtrix said.

"Don't play dumb with us, Grimtrix! We know you stole the princess's amulet!" Greylock said.

"It has been a while, Greylock!" Grimtrix said.

"I don't give a wand about how long it has been, Grimtrix! Where is her amulet?!" Greylock asked.

"I don't have it!" Grimtrix said.

"Oh really? So your 'alter ego,' Dogo-"

"THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Grimtrix said, interrupting Sofia.

"You have a brother," Sofia asked him, "he has a brother?"

"I had no idea he had a brother, Princess Sofia…" Cedric said.

"Does he happen to be a royal sorcerer?" Sofia asked, now calmer.

"Yes. How did you even meet him?" Grimtrix asked.

"He came to our castle yesterday," Sofia said.

"Well," Grimtrix said.

"What kingdom does he serve?" Sofia asked. Grimtrix's response caught Sofia off guard.

"Isleworth."


	3. Back at Isleworth

"You've heard about Isleworth, princess?" Grimtrix asked. Sofia nodded.

"My amulet summoned me to help Princess Charlotte, who was turned into a beast!" Sofia said. She looked out of the window of the coach to see if they were at Isleworth yet. She saw Isleworth Castle and it's large garden.

"We're here, coachman!" Sofia said.

"Can you please land us in front of the castle?" Sofia asked.

"Of course, miss!" the coachman responded. The coachman steered the flying coach to the ground. Sofia opened the door and the five people filed out of the coach. Sofia opened the iron gate to the castle. She and the others walked into the small courtyard.

"I had hoped I would never have to see this kingdom again!" Grimtrix said. Sofia shot him an angry look. She turned around and was confronted by five guards.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" the guards asked fiercely.

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia and this is Cedric, the royal sorcerer of Enchancia, Greylock, the royal sorcerer of Rudistan, Grimkall, the royal steward of Rudistan, and Grimtrix, the headmaster of Hexley Hall!" Sofia said.

"A princess? Who is your father?" the middle guard said.

"King Roland II!" Sofia said. Grimtrix started to get an eerie feeling about the five guards. Soon, he saw pair of handcuffs behind the middle guard's back.

"Arodios!" Grimtrix said. The guard became paralyzed and the handcuffs dropped from his hand. Sofia leapt backwards as one of the guards tried to grab her.

"What's going on?!" Sofia asked, confused.

"That's them!" Dogo said from behind.

"Dogo! Give me my amulet back!" Sofia demanded.

"Your amulet," the guard on the far left said, "you mean HIS amulet!" he finished as he pointed to Dogo.

"What? He stole it from me last night!" Sofia said.

"Yeah! Likely story!" the middle guard, who had recovered said.

"Seize her!" he demanded. Sofia was grabbed by her wrists. Just as the guards pinned Sofia's wrists behind her back, a familiar voice saved her.

"Stand down and release her!" The guards halted and released their grips on Sofia.

"Princess Charlotte?" Sofia said.

"She did not steal his amulet! In fact, it's not even his! It's her's!" Charlotte said. The five guards turned toward Dogo, who gave them the smirk face.

"Alright! It IS her amulet! But… I needed it for a deal!" Dogo admitted.

"Seize him!" the middle guard said.

"Ha ha! Fools!" Dogo said.

"Vadisima!" he said as he pointed his scepter at the five guards. They disappeared in green smoke. He pointed his scepter at Sofia and the others.

"Vadisima!" Dogo said. The five people jumped out of the way. Sofia recognized the spell immediately.

"Do you know-"

"Shuriki? Yes, I do, princess!" Dogo said.

"She's our cousin…" Grimtrix said dryly.

"Well. That is something I did not see coming…" Sofia said.

"Did you give her amulet to that wretched sorceress?!" Cedric asked.

"No. I gave it to someone who said she came from a black and white kingdom!" Dogo said. Sofia gasped.

"Princess Ivy!" Sofia said, as she immediately remembered the words from the evil princess.

"Where is her kingdom?" Sofia asked.

"Her kingdom is far north of Avalor! But you won't see your amulet again, princess!" Dogo said.

"Capturess princesso!" Dogo said as he pointed his scepter at Sofia.

"Oh, I hate that spell…" Sofia said. The beam pulled her to Dogo.

"Don't try to save her, or you'll regret it!" Dogo said. He turned around and saw Charlotte with the king and Queen Everly.

"Hello, your majesties!" Dogo said.

"Release that princess immediately!" the king demanded.

"Very well…" Dogo said. He summoned a small cage.

"Let looseum!" he said as Sofia was hovering over the cage. She fell in and Dogo magically sealed the cage shut.

"I will now be taking my leave!" Dogo said. He waved his scepter and disappeared with Sofia.

"That sorcerer!" Greylock said angrily.

"I know someone who could help us," Charlotte said.

"Really?" Cedric said. Charlotte nodded and led them outside the castle and into the woods.

"Let me go!" Sofia said angrily.

"Alright…!" Dogo said. He shoved her into a dank and drafty cell.

"I've had enough of dungeons. This is the third time I've been locked in one…" Sofia said.

"Guess you have bad luck, princess!" Dogo said.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sofia asked curiously.

"We are in my hideout deep beneath the ancient city of Maru!" Dogo said.

"Maru… but that's where my amulet was made!" Sofia said.

"How ironic!" Dogo said before leaving.

"A goblin?" Grimkall said. The four people walked through the woods toward Morris's house.

"His name his Morris. He's really quite charming!" Charlotte said. Eventually, they arrived at Morris's house. Charlotte knocked on his door. But there was no response.

"There's a note on the door, Princess Charlotte!" Cedric said. Charlotte grabbed the note and read it aloud.

"Gone on vacation in Enchancia. Be back in 4 days. Well. I guess we're not getting his help anytime soon, what with him being on vacation in Enchancia," Charlotte said.

"I have an idea! What about Avalor?!" Cedric suggested.

"I hate to agree with you, but great idea Cedric!" Grimtrix said.

"Perfect!" Cedric replied.

"And don't think this makes us friends!" Grimtrix said.

"I don't think this makes us friends…" Cedric replied.


	4. 1 Ally

The five people arrived at Avalor. They trekked up to the palace.

"We would like to see Princess Elena. We need her help!" Cedric said.

"Very well," the guard said. Cedric, Charlotte, Grimkall, Grimtrix, and Greylock walked into the palace and up into the throne room, where they saw Princess Elena and her Grand Council reading over a long document.

"Alright! I'll investigate the thief activity tomorrow with Gabe!" Elena said.

"Princess Elena!" Cedric called. Elena turned his way and got up.

"Welcome back… Cedric was it?" Elena said.

"Yes. I'd like you to meet Charlotte, princess of Isleworth, Grimkall, royal steward of Rudistan, and Greylock, royal sorcerer of Rudistan!" Cedric said.

"Well! It's very nice to meet all of you! What do you need?" Elena asked.

"Sofia's amulet was stolen and she was kidnapped by Dogo!" Cedric said.

"Dogo…" Elena said. "That sounds vaguely familiar…"

"Grimtrix here says that he himself and Dogo are related to Shuriki!" Cedric said.

"I knew I heard that name somewhere before!" Elena said.

"Does Dogo still have her Amulet?" Elena asked.

"No, he doesn't. He gave it to a princess that Sofia called Ivy," Grimkall said.

"PRINCESS IVY?!" Elena said. They all nodded.

"Why would she want the Amulet of Avalor?!" Elena asked.

"We have no idea," Greylock said. Elena turned around and talked to the Grand Council.

"What could Ivy possibly want with her Amulet?" Abuela asked.

"That's the question we're asking," Elena said.

Sofia was sitting on the wooden bed inside her prison.

"Oh! If only I had my Amulet! I could shrink down and get past the bars!" Sofia said to herself.

"But you don't!" Dogo said. Sofia glared at him.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Sofia said.

"Do you know how cliche that line is, princess?!" Dogo asked.

"Um… I suppose so…" Sofia said. Dogo smirked at her.

"Okay… how about this: you'll regret this!" Sofia said.

"Better… I guess…" Dogo said before walking away.

"Well…" Sofia thought to herself, "…that was a strange conversation…"

"Where do we even start looking for him?" Greylock asked.

"I know this might be a bit of a leap, but Sofia's Amulet was made by the Maruvians, right? Maybe she's there," Cedric said.

"It's worth a try…" Elena said. With that, they all walked outside.

"Come one, Elena. Get in the-"

"Hey there, princess!" Skylar from above said, unintentionally interrupting Cedric.

"Hi, Skylar! You think you can give me a ride to the ancient civilization of Maru?" Elena asked.

"No problemo, princess!" Skylar said. Elena got on Skylar and flew off, followed by Cedric and the others in the coach.

"I hope Mr Cedric hurries!" Sofia said, feeling beyond helpless.

"Cedric won't be able to find this place! Ever! You might as well say goodbye to your freedom, because it died when I used that spell on you!" Dogo said.

"Do you know why Princess Ivy would've wanted my Amulet?" Sofia asked.

"No! I do not know. All she said was that she had a deal with someone ELSE!" Dogo responded.

"What's with all the deals lately?" Sofia asked. Dogo shrugged. He then took his leave. Suddenly, there came a voice.

"Sofia!" Sofia turned toward the voice and saw Cedric, Grimkall, Greylock, Charlotte, and Elena.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Sofia said, relieved to see her friends.

"Unlockapus!" Cedric whispered as he pointed his wand at the lock on the cell gate. Afterwards, Sofia opened it and walked out.

"Oh! Thank you!" Sofia said.

"Did you find out why Ivy wanted your amulet, Sofia?" Elena asked.

"All Dogo said was that she had made a deal with someone ELSE!" Sofia said.

"What's with all the deals lately?" Cedric asked.

"That's exactly what I asked Dogo!" Sofia said.

"Well, I suppose we should go to Ivy's kingdom!" Elena said. With that, the crew all left and escaped Dogo's hideout.

"Do you know how far north Ivy's kingdom is, Elena?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah! Just follow me! You'll recognize it! It really sticks out! The entire kingdom is black and white… and sometimes gray…" Elena said. Eventually, they came upon the black and white and sometimes gray kingdom. They landed the coach and the jaquins near the entrance. Sofia and the others walked to the large door at the entrance. It was very black and had two guards on each side of the door guarding it.

"Who are you?" a guard asked.

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia, and these are my friends… er… well… one of them is temporary… I wouldn't even call us friends… just temporary ally!" Sofia said.

"No duh… princess!" Grimtrix said.

"Alright. What do you need?" the guard asked.

"I want to speak with the queen!" Sofia said.

"Of course, your highness!" the guard said as he unlocked the door. Sofia walked inside. The others tried to follow, but the guards blocked their path.

"Why- why not us?" Cedric asked.

"She is the only one who is allowed to speak to her. Our law states that only ONE person may speak to the queen at a time! I apologize!" the guard said.

"It's okay," Sofia said, "I'll come back and tell you what I find out."

"Okay, Princess Sofia! Good luck!" Cedric said. With that, the doors closed.


	5. The Queen, the Princess, and the Island

Sofia looked around the castle. Black and white and sometimes gray pillars protruded through the floor, rising up to the sky high ceiling.

"Where do I find the throne room?" Sofia asked herself. She looked around and saw a guard. She walked up to him.  
"Hello! Excuse me?" Sofia said to the guard as she approached him.

"A princess? What's your name?" the guard asked.

"Sofia! Princess Sofia of Enchancia!" Sofia said.

"What do you need, milady?" the guard asked.

"Can you please to take me to the throne room! I need to speak to your queen!" Sofia said.

"Of course!" the guard said. The guard walked away, Sofia following. Eventually, they arrived at the throne room.

"Excuse me, Queen Oria?" the guard said as he bowed to the queen. The queen looked just as Princess Ivy looked, only taller.

"What is it, Kyrin?" Oria asked.

"This girl needs to speak to you!" Kyrin said.

"Very well! Thank you! Please return to your post!" Oria said. With that, Kyrin left and returned to his post.

"What is your name?" Oria asked.

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia!" Sofia said as she curtsied.

"Ah! Well then, what do you need?" Oria asked.

"Your sister," Sofia said.

"Ivy…? What about her?" Oria asked grimly.

"My dad gave me an amulet! And an evil sorcerer named Dogo stole it! He said it was for a deal with your sister to get off that island you imprisoned her on! Can you please tell me where the island is?" Sofia asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. My sister is dangerous," Oria said.

"Don't worry! I have some friends with me! I'm sure if anything happens, they'll help me!" Sofia said.

"Very well then, Princess Sofia," Oria said as she stood from her throne and walked over to Sofia, "here is the map to the island!" She handed Sofia a rolled up parchment. Sofia unrolled the parchment.

"Just head east of here!" Oria said.

"Thank you, Oria!" Sofia said.

"Your welcome, Sofia!" Oria said. Sofia turned around and ran off. She exited the castle.

"Princess Sofia!" Cedric said.

"What did you find out?" Grimkall asked.

"I got a map to the island where Ivy was imprisoned on! We have to go!" Sofia said. They all ran to the coach, except Elena, who ran to Skylar. They all flew off towards the island. Sofia leaned out the window of the coach and looked at the map and then back at the vast ocean.

"I think I see it!" Sofia said as she pointed towards a small sandy island.

"Poseidon's Pumpkins! You're right, Princess Sofia!" Cedric said.

"Coachman! Do you think you can land us on that island?" Sofia asked.

"Of course, miss!" the coachman said. He steered the fly horses onto the lonesome desert, deserted island. The people all filed out. Off in the distance, Sofia could see Princess Ivy.

"Princess Ivy!" Sofia called. The evil black and white dressed princess turned around and glared at Sofia.

"The man you made the deal with?! What's his name?!" Sofia asked fiercely as she walked up to her.

"Why should I tell you?" Ivy asked.

"You stole my amulet from me once! But that was only yo make sure you were never sent back to this island! Why would you still want it? You gave it to a man! What's his name?!" Sofia asked.

"I cannot remember his name! And I could really care less!" Ivy said. Cedric, Greylock, and Grimtrix got out their wands and scepter.

"Ah! I remember Ceedric here, but who are the other two?" Ivy asked.

"It's Cedric!" Cedric said.

"Whatever!" Ivy said.

"I'm Greylock! The royal sorcerer of Rudistan.

"I'm Grimtrix! The Headmaster of Hexley Hall and temporary ally to Princess Sofia!" Grimtrix said.

"Alright! I suppose it can't hurt me since I already have my way off this island, thanks to that man!" Ivy said. She motioned towards a small boat.

"Who was the man? What's his name?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know. All I can remember is that he said he hates you and that steward of yours in your kingdom!" Ivy said. Sofia was confused.

"Did he…" Sofia said, "give you anything else other than your way off the island?"

"He gave me this book," Ivy said as she pulled out a large, brown book and handed it to Sofia. Sofia grabbed it and looked at the name of the book. Her eyes widened and she gasped, for the book read: _The Beginner's Guide to Magically Cursed Objects_!


	6. All's Well That Ends Well

"Why would Slickwell even want my amulet, Greylock?" Sofia asked. The gang was on their way back to Enchancia.

"I don't know…" Greylock said. Sofia leaned out the window.

"It is a very powerful amulet…!" Grimtrix said.

"I know what you're planning to do after we stop him, Grimtrix. Don't think you don't know that!" Sofia said to Grimtrix.

"Smarter than you look, princess!" Grimtrix taunted. Sofia glared at him.

"Can you two just put this aside? We're at Enchancia!" Cedric said.

"Of course, Mr Cedric!" Sofia said. She once again peered out the window and saw her castle.

"Coachman! We're-!"

"I know princess! We're here! Cedric just said that! I do hope I wasn't rude just now!" the coachman said.

"No worries, coachman! Just drop us off!" Sofia said. Before they knew it, they were back at the castle. Everyone rushed through the castle door in hopes to catch up to Slickwell before he got to Baileywick. They rushed through the castle to get to the throne room. When they got there, Slickwell was sitting on Roland's throne. The crew ducked behind a wall.

"I thought he was only after me and Baileywick!" Sofia whispered.

"Apparently this is what Slickwell calls payback," Greylock responded.

"We have to stop him!" Cedric said.

"So that's the old steward. I'll be honest… I was hoping he would look more threatening," Grimkall said. Everyone just looked at him.

"How do we stop him?" Grimtrix asked. Sofia pondered the question for a moment.

"I know! All of you, go to my mom and dad's room! There should be a hidden switch underneath one of their vases! Pull that and the bookshelf in there should reveal a secret passageway! That secret passageway leads right behind dad's throne! From there, just grab my amulet!" Sofia whispered.

"What about you, Sofia?" Elena asked.

"I'll stay here and keep him distracted!" Sofia said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, princess?" Grimkall asked. Sofia nodded.

"You don't seem scared, Sofia?" Greylock asked.

"I'm terrified! But it's the only way we can get my amulet back!" Sofia whispered.

"Alright!" Everyone said. With that, they enacted the plan. Sofia stepped into Slickwell's line of sight.

"Hello, princess!" Slickwell said as he stood up and proceeded towards Sofia.

"Give me my amulet back! Why would you even want it? It's just a necklace!" Sofia said.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, princess? I know that your amulet is the Amulet of Avalor!" Slickwell said.

"What could you possibly hope to gain with that?" Sofia asked.

"Revenge…!" Slickwell said before running as quickly as he could at Sofia. She jumped out of the way.

"Where's Baileywick?!" Sofia asked fiercely.

"In the dungeon! But I'd be more concerned about yourself, Princess Sofia!" Slickwell said before charging at her again. This time, however, Sofia slid under his knees and backed up against a wall.

"You are quite skilled for a little girl, Princess Sofia!"

"You can stop referring to me by my full title anytime…" Sofia said.

"I don't care what you have to say!" Slickwell said. He charged at her once more. Unlike the other two times, Slickwell grabbed Sofia by her left arm. He quickly grabbed her right arm and held her as tightly as possible.

"You won't get away with this, Slickwell!" Sofia said as he pushed her out of the throne room.

Inside the passage, Cedric, Charlotte, Greylock, Grimkall, Grimtrix, and Elena were walking through it and toward the exit.

"How do you think Sofia's doing, Cedric?" Grimkall asked.

"I do hope she's doing well!" Cedric said worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine!" Elena said. They turned a corner and saw a wall.

"This must be the exit!" Elena said. She pushed on the wall and it opened. Just as Sofia had told them, they came out behind Roland's throne.

"Where is she?" Grimkall asked. Just then, they heard Slickwell arriving.

"With that pesky princess in the dungeon, nothing can go wrong!" Slickwell said confidently.

"I knew this was a bad idea…!" Elena whispered. At the worst moment, Grimtrix caught a bad case of the hiccups. He hiccuped and hiccuped more and more.

"Who's there?!" Slickwell asked.

"Go! Go! Back in the passageway!" Elena said quietly as she pushed them back in the passageway. Unfortunately, Grimkall didn't make it in the passageway before he was grabbed by Slickwell.

"Who are you?!" Slickwell asked.

"Grimkall! You were once the steward of Rudistan, until you got caught trying to steal Baileywick's job!" Grimkall asked.

"Then you must be the new steward! I've got just enough room in the cell I have in the dungeon" Slickwell said. He pinned Grimkall's arms behind his back and pushed him out of the throne room.

"I hope Grimkall is okay! I've become very close friends with him!" Greylock said. No one responded. They just kept walking through the passageway.

"He must be keeping Sofia in the dungeon! Cedric," Elena said, "do you know where the dungeon is?"

"Yes! Indeed I do! Follow me!" Cedric said.

Sofia was in the dungeon with Baileywick.

"Are you alright, princess?" Baileywick asked.

"No offense, Baileywick, but that's the fifth time you've asked me that-"

"Here's your nice little prison cell!" Slickwell said. He shoved Grimkall in and then took his leave.

"Grimkall! I thought you were with the others!" Sofia said.

"The others got away safely! I was the only one who was caught and captured," Grimkall said.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Baileywick asked as he got to his feet.

"This is the new royal steward of Rudistan! Baileywick, meet Grimkall! Grimkall, meet our royal steward, Baileywick!" Sofia said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Baileywick!" Grimkall said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Grimkall!" Baileywick said. Baileywick then turned to Sofia.

"You said that Grimkall here was with 'the others.' Who are 'the others?'" Baileywick asked.

"The others are Princess Elena of Avalor, Princess Charlotte of Isleworth, Greylock, Cedric, and Grimtrix, the Headmaster of Hexley Hall! Grimtrix is just a temporary ally, though," Sofia said.

"Why temporary, princess?" Baileywick asked.

"He's been after my Amulet. But right now, Slickwell has it," Sofia said. Baileywick nodded.

"Sofia! Grimkall! Baileywick!" came a voice. Everyone turned toward the source.

"Guys!" Sofia said happily. They unlocked the cell gate and the three prisoners stepped out.

"Where's Slickwell?" Sofia asked.

"He's back in the throne room!" Cedric said.

"Then that's where we're going! All of us!" Sofia said. With that said, the army of friends and temporary ally ran off toward the throne room.

They all saw Slickwell sitting on the throne.

"Slickwell!" Sofia said as she and the others proceeded toward him. He analyzed the crowd.

"Greylock! Good to see you old chum!" Slickwell said sarcastically.

"I can do without the sarcasm Slickwell!" Greylock said.

"Do you really think you've won, Princess Sofia? You are mistaken!" Slickwell said. Quicker than the speed of light, Slickwell flung a small object onto Cedric. Before they knew it, Cedric tripped clumsily.

"Did you really think I'd gotten rid of that pin, Princess Sofia?! No! I didn't!" Slickwell said. He stood up and proceeded forward.

"And that's not the only trick up my sleeve!" Slickwell said as he pulled out a small sapphire.

"Puns? Really?" Sofia said.

"Hey! I can do what I want, Princess Sofia!" Slickwell said.

"Stop referring to me by my full title!" Sofia said, about ready to lose her patience. The sapphire landed on Sofia's tiara. Suddenly, Sofia's body went out of control.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Sofia asked, alerted.

"It's the Sapphire of Controllia! It allows the first wielder to control someone else's body!" Slickwell said as he made hand gestures and mysterious movements with his body.

"Release her this instant, Slickwell!" Greylock said as he pointed his wand at Slickwell. Slickwell smirked.

"I may be out of cursed objects, but I still have the Amulet of Avalor around my neck!" Slickwell said. He raised his hand and a pink glow emanated from his hand.

"I have unlocked the power to use magic via hands! I'm no average man now! I am a strong wizard! You are no match for me!" Slickwell said. As she was moving uncontrollably, Sofia attempted to reach for her tiara to try to get it off.

"You won't get away with this!" Grimkall said. Sofia managed to get a grip on her tiara. She threw it to the ground and stopped moving uncontrollably. Sofia quickly grabbed Cedric and yanked the pin off his robe. Cedric brought out his wand.

"Petuzi!" Cedric said as he pointed his wand at the Amulet. The Amulet was pulled right into his hand. He handed the Amulet to Sofia who put it around her neck. Slickwell gave them a nervous grin.

"Is it possible to… you know…" Slickwell said nervously, "put all this behind us…?"

"No!" Everyone said in unison. Grimkall walked up and cuffed him.

"Nice working with you!" Grimkall said.

"Thank you Grimkall and Greylock!" Sofia said. The two walked off with Slickwell.

"Bye, Sofia!" Elena said.

"Bye, Elena!" Sofia said as she waved goodbye.

"I should go too, now!" Charlotte said as she curtsied and walked away.

"Thank you, Princess Charlotte!" Sofia said as she waved goodbye.

"Where's mom and dad?" Sofia asked Baileywick.

"They left here shortly after you left. They had to go on an important business trip. Amber and James are asleep in their rooms!" Baileywick responded. Sofia smiled.

"Well," Sofia said, "I guess it's just you, Cedric, and me-"

"And don't forget me, Princess Sofia!" Grimtrix, who was on the other side of the room, said.

"Why do all these bad guys refer to me as my full title?!" Sofia asked.

"I refer to you as your full-"

"I don't think it's necessary, Baileywick!" Cedric said.

"Give me your amulet princess, or I will have to take it by force!" Grimtrix threatened.

"Never!" Sofia said as she tightly grabbed her amulet.

"Oh well. Capturess princesso!" Grimtrix said.

"Oh come on!" Sofia said. The beam pulled her into Grimtrix's hand.

"Release the princess, now!" Baileywick demanded.

"Not until she hands over her amulet!" Grimtrix said. He aimed his scepter at Cedric and Baileywick. A magic beam shot out and sent Baileywick and Cedric flying into the throne. He waved his scepter, summoning ropes that tied them to the throne.

"You'll regret this, Grimtrix!" Sofia said, remembering that Dogo complained about how cliche the whole won't get away with this phrase was.

"I doubt it, Princess-"  
"Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" Sofia said.

"That's not your normal tone of voice, Sofia," Baileywick said.

"Oh shut it!" Grimtrix said. He waved his wand and a magic spell covered Baileywick's and Cedric's mouth.

"Leave them alone!" Sofia said.

"Do I have to shut you up too?" Grimtrix asked Sofia. Sofia just glared at him.  
"I'll take that as a no…" Grimtrix said. Cedric and Baileywick struggled in their binds. Just then, the twins walked in. Their eyes widened at the sight. Afraid they might get caught up in the situation, they walked away. Grimtrix used his magic to move Baileywick and Cedric next to the throne while he sat down in it. Just then, Greylock walked in with his wand pointed at Grimtrix.

"I supposed you would do that, after what Sofia and Cedric told me!" Greylock said

"So you didn't really-" She couldn't finish her sentence before Grimtrix used the same spell he used on Cedric and Baileywick.

"No! I didn't!" Greylock said. He aimed his wand at Sofia and fired a spell. She was freed and teleported right to his side.

"Mr Greylock," Sofia said, "can I please borrow your wand?"

"Of course, Sofia! But what can you accomplish with it?" Greylock asked.

"You'll see!" Sofia said as she grabbed his wand. She pointed the wand at Grimtrix. Hoping the spell would work and taking a big chance, she said the spell.

"Vadisima!" she shouted. A green beam fired out of the wand and struck Grimtrix. He disappeared.

"That was too easy. He's not gone!" Sofia said as she handed the wand back to Greylock.

"I'm surprised you know that spell, Sofia!" Greylock said. Sofia grinned at Greylock.

"I can't believe you used that spell on him!" Cedric said as he walked up to Sofia and Greylock. Sofia shrugged.

"A classic saying," Sofia announced, "all's wells that ends well!"

"Well said, Sofia!" Cedric said.


End file.
